


Ice Skating

by RinzlersGhost



Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: Prompt #28 is Ice Skating. How well do the Volturi take to the ice, a hobby you've been interested in your whole life? Marcus/Aro/Caius X Gender Neutral Vampire Reader
Relationships: Marcus/Aro/Caius/Gender Neutral Reader
Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075340
Kudos: 8





	Ice Skating

Have you ever seen a vampire try to ice skate? You would think someone who had been around for thousands of years could master something like this easily. That was not the case. You tried not to laugh as you covered your mouth, amused behind the cover of your hand. One thing was for sure; speed did not favor vampires who were still learning to master their skates. More than one of them was sprawled across the rink, their expressions defeated. You weren’t sure whose idea it was to take the Volturi coven ice skating, but you, you were certainly amused.

“I know that isn’t laughter I see.” A rather smooth voice cut in, and you spun on your heel, dodging just out of Aro Volturi’s reach. 

“And if it is?” You asked. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Hm. What indeed? I suppose I will have to catch you.”

“You can try.” You replied, pushing off and sailing across the rink with ease. Meanwhile he was still holding on to the rink’s edge. You loved everything about the winter when it came to activities like sure. Sure you had old injuries that were exacerbated by cold and you couldn’t feel your fingers but ice skating was still something you loved. 

Many of the others had begun to complain and tap out, gathering to the edges of the rink where that left you and the Masters. Marcus was just very delicately standing in the middle of the rink and you made a teasing glance to his left, grabbing his arm and carrying his momentum with you.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Letting you have a little fun in life for once.” You replied, intertwining your own hand with his and pulling him along. He was wobbly at best on skates. Caius was the only one who hadn’t entered the rink and you suspected it was because he was far better than he let on, that he could skate circles around anyone here, probably yourself included.

Nothing about being a vampire had changed the way you loved, or the way you lived. The Masters had changed you less than a decade ago, and it had taken you this long to convince Aro to build this rink for you. Another hand grabbed your own as Aro skated on by, pulling you along, much to Marcus’ dismay.

You found yourself tucked intimately in arms. “You sly little snake.” You murmured.

“But you don’t love me any less.” Aro replied.

“Why would I? You’ve taken time from your day to learn something I’m passionate about.” You replied, planting a kiss on his cheek as the two of you danced across the rink, hand in hand, arms wrapped around each other’s waists.

“Then you’re not angry at me for intruding on your hobby?” Aro asked. Trust him of all people to worry so much about you being offended by the things that they tried to do for you.

“I can’t imagine why you think I would be.” You replied, spinning him under your arm, before dipping him and kissing him solidly. “I’m flattered.”

“But it’s your sport.”

“And I’d rather have it with the three of you than anyone else.” You murmured.


End file.
